In many manufacturing operations, newly manufactured parts need to be tested to ensure that the new parts have been manufactured according to the design specifications and to ensure that the new parts perform as expected under specific test conditions. A wide variety of test equipment and instrumentation is utilized to test such newly manufactured parts.
When testing such parts, it is often necessary to securely hold or clamp the newly manufactured parts to test apparatus for a short period of testing. For example, in the electronics industry, an electronic device will need to be clamped to a tester so that the tester can test the electronic device. The clamping must be accomplished in such a way as to allow various probes on the tester to reliably contact various circuit nodes and contacts provided on the electronic device. Testing operations can be enhanced by clamping systems that can quickly and accurately clamp and release the electronic device to be tested.